The Scheme
by Magical-SandCastle
Summary: Gilbert needs to pay back Ludwig, but it goes hilariously wrong. Now the BFT is in a whirl pool of mess! Along with that, Gil has to juggle fixing family problems & running from the cops. This just get AWESOMER by the second!


Gilbert's alarm clock rung out if control that it fell off the night stand while his cellphone rung for the hundredth time. He growled something in German as his hand aimlessly grab a heavy book and smash the clock while the other hand search for his phone lost somewhere under the covers with him.

Without lifting his head, he looked at the caller ID. [1] It was _Hungary_. He lifted his head and grinned his fabulous grin.

"Hallo?~" he answered teasingly. He could hear her sigh from the other end. "Gilbert, where are you? You're brother is going berserk! He's fucking freaking out! And Feliciano thinks you got kidnapped by the Mafia!" She said something under her breath angrily. Gilbert could practically see her face red of rage. "Do you know how many times I've been trying to get to you? Why haven't you fucking answered any of my calls? You didn't even answered Ludwig's either! What wrong with you?" He propped himself on his elbows and smiled satisfyingly. "Freaking out? Aren't you the one freaking out right now? You're yelling at me right now aren't you?" he laughed. "Listen here you little shit" Hungary said tightly, "I don't want to fucking argue over the phone like this, you get it?" he raised an eyebrow, "Orly? You started the-" she cut him off short, "Shut the **FUCK** up and listen to me you piece of drunken shit! Where ever you are, you better get home safely. Or you'll get one hell of a beating from Ludwig." she threaten.

There was a moment of silence than Gilbert heard incoherent yelling and screaming from the end of the line. "Hello...?" he said carefully into his cell. "GILBERT!" yelled an male voice with a German accent, "Where the [2] hölle are you?" Gilbert sat up and scratch his head, "Calm down West."

"Calm down?" Ludwig repeated angrily, "You've been gone for a week! And we haven't seen Francis and Antonio either! Romano is getting apprehensive and Arthur is acting more unusual than normal!" Gilbert sighed tiredly, "Okay West. I'll come home in a bit. Just hold your horses. Oh and put my girlfriend on the phone." Ludwig sighed but did as he was told.

"Gilbert?" she said a little more calmer now and slightly scared. "Hey babe." he said casually. "You aren't cheating on me are you?" she frightfully said. "Pffft! You think I'll cheat on you like that?" he snapped a finger, "I'll never cheat on you baby cheeks." He picked up a bright red bra on the ground and threw it behind himself. Right then the owner of the bra stepped out of the restroom with nothing but at towel to cover her naked wet body. "Who's that?" she asked Gilbert. His head snapped up and quickly put up a finger to his lips. "Gilbert? Was that a woman?" you asked, heart beating quicker now. "Ah, no, no! That was the T.V!" he lied. "Oh... Okay..." she said quietly from the other end. "Just get back home okay...? Sorry for lashing out on you." she said softly. "Don't worry! I'll be back in no time!" he faked.

"Love ya'."

"I love you too..."

He hung up and stretched. The woman was now outraged. "You said you were single!" she screamed. "You are horrible! Get out and stay out!" she shrieked as she threw him out of the window along with his belongings.

Gilbert cursed in German as he slipped on a clean shirt and gathered up his clothes.

"Ohonhonhon~ Look what we have here, Antonio~" said a French man with flawless blonde hair.

Said Spainish male popped his head from the backseat of the bright red French Sports Car with a huge bright smile on his sun kissed skin. "Ah! It's non other then the awesome Gilbert himself!" Antonio jumped out of the backseat and stood next to Francis. "What happened this time, Gil?" Toni questioned happily. "Isn't it obvisouls? I got kicked out _again_. Dumb bitch... Doesn't know a good thing when she sees one." Gil growled.

Francis fliped his hair and smirked, "Well... Let us go home. I got a call from Arthur recently. He begged me to come back." The Frenchman put the back on his hand to his forehead and sighed dramaticly, "I can't wait to see my little Artie!"

Gilbert put his stuff in the backseat and got into the passinger's seat. "Yeah, yeah. I don't want to hear those lovey dovey stuff. Get in the car and drive us back home." Gilbert grunted. Antionio chuckled, "Looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of bed~!"

Gilbert flushed red from anger. "Shut the hell up and get back in the car." Gilbert tightly said. Francis put his hands on his hips and said in a mocking tone, "Okay then, _Sir Awesome~_." Gilbert let out another growl. Antonio clapped his hands, "Finally we get to go back! I've started to miss my little Romano!"

After a while of Francis and Gilbert bickering, they finally drove off.

How can Gilbert face Hungary when he just felt out cheated on her? More then one or even two times when he was gone?

* * *

[1] Hungary is now a ex girlfriend. So stop your bitching fangirls. BI

[2] [hölle] German for Hell according to Google Translate.


End file.
